This invention relates to a measuring tool, and more particularly to a measuring tape with two principal axes which are connected by an endless flexible member.
Construction workers, carpenters and person who enjoy doing tasks themselves typically use hand-held tape measures to measure lumber, distances between points, and a variety of other uses. Conventional tape measures comprise a metal or plastic housing with an elongated strip of a flexible material, called a tape blade, wound around a spring-loaded shaft within the housing. The tape blade is marked with suitable units of measurement, and typically must be capable of measuring at least twenty (20) feet in order to meet the needs of most users.
In use, the free end of the tape is pulled far enough from the housing to expose enough of the tape blade to perform the desired measurement. When released, the spring-loaded shaft retracts the blade into the housing. Conventional measuring tapes are designed with the spring and the measuring tape blade wound on the same axis. The single axis design causes conventional tape measures to be awkward and difficult to handle because of their large, square configuration. A conventional twenty (20) foot square-shaped tape measure is too large for most workmen to hold comfortably in one hand. Smaller conventional tape measures are relatively easy to hold with one hand, however, they do not contain a sufficient length of the measuring tape blade to be practical.
U.S. patent application Publication Ser. No. 10/264,293 discloses an oblong tape measure aimed at improving the ergonomics of conventional square-shaped tape measures. The device disclosed in this publication has three separate axes. The first axis comprises the measuring tape on a spool with a gear, the secondary axis comprises a spring on a spool with a gear, and the third axis comprises a gear which combines the gears of the other two axes. The problem with this device is that the three gear design is difficult to properly align, it is expensive, and it is prone to mechanical failure because of misalignment or breakage of the gears.
Therefore, there is a need for a measuring tape that fits comfortably into the user's hands, is capable of measuring distances of at least twenty (20) feet, and is not prone to mechanical failure.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a measuring tape with a self powered reel assembly, wherein the reel assembly comprises two principal axes that are connected by an endless flexible member.
It is further an object of the invention to provide a measuring tape that is an oblong shape so that it comfortably fits in the user's hand.
It is further an object of the invention to provide a measuring tape with a triple break design which allows the user to employ whichever break is most ergonomically suited for his/her hand.